Job Listings
Welcome to the HoM Job Classifieds page! Are you looking to help out the clan? Do you wish to take on added responsibilities? Would you like to become a member of our clan staff team? Then you have come to the right page! Below, you will find available positions within the clan that we are looking to fill. Please note, you may not receive your rank right away. It must be demonstrated through word and action that you have the capability to carry out the role. After an unspecified amount of time, the admin team will determine if rank recognition is to be received. Demotions are possible for lazy and MIA staffers. So please continue your work to maintain your rank. Special accomodations will be considered if the admin team is warned of an absence in advance. Admin Postings: Title: Dedicated Avatar Warden (multiple positions available) : Job Description: This position will allow for admins to hold the avatar so those attending events and require familiars can still recieve the bonus. They will be expected to take it out as often as they can while being on world 82 or a clan event world. Title: Minutes Admin : Job Description: This admin will need to post minutes from clan meetings and rules onto the forum for everyone to read, they will need to be organised and at least type fast so everything can be written down. This is essentialy a clan secretary. This job role would be highly appreciated however, may have additional benefits. Title: Recruit (multiple positions available) : Job Description: Your main job is to really recruit at either clan camp or at the Grand Exchange. Useful for those who do a lot of skilling such as fletching, firemaking, cooking and so fourth. Allows you to make contribute to your clan more. Recruit coordinator is Somniis Syn so feedback should go to him and/or issues. Title: Chat Monitor (multiple positions available) : Job Description: Monitoring the chat are the main focus of this admin, they will try and sort out very small clan chat problems and can report to overseer+ if it's a big problem. Quite a few of these are required due to timezone differences and other factors such as school & work. Title: Citadel Admin (multiple positions available) : Job Description: This admin job allows for people who care for the citadel and want to move it up to make a bigger contribution by viewing how many reousrces we need and allocating certain people to certain reousrces so we're more likely to meet the targets. Citadel Coordinator is Atolus and you can your feedback to him. Organisers Postings: None Available Please check back later! Coordinator Postings: Title: Clan Diplomat Coordinator: : Job Description: Ensures we have good relationships with other clans and maintains good interclan events. Maintains HoM's reputation as the primary envoy to clan allies and friends. Title: F2P Coordinator : Job Description: Mananages F2P suggestions and reports feedback to the admin team. The mission is to obtain and express F2P'ers opinions to the clan to spur F2P involvement. Other responsibilities include updating F2P related wikis, such as the F2P money making guide. This person is the direct representative of F2P'ers to the admin team. (CURRENTLY NOT NEEDED) Title: Clan Media/Public Relations Coordinator: : Role Description: Uploads videos on youtube and also streaming events and content. Ensures we're more known outside of the game such as on YouTube and Twitter. 'Due to this idea being very new, more thought will be put into individual roles AS WELL as other coordinator positions. If you have any suggestions for roles, do not hesitate to bring it up with Lord Belzon2, Armyman 981, GROGANxBEARD or SiiCK K9. '